


I Won't Say It

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Kadena, Soft sex, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Kat and Adena refuse to say goodbye as Adena is forced to return home.





	I Won't Say It

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of these sleep rooms at airport lounges, so suspend reality, if that's what it takes to read this. OH, and by no means do I think this will actually happen. It just gave me feelings thinking about, so I wrote it.

“It’s late, we should sleep,” Adena murmurs softly, looking into Kat’s eyes. 

Kat returns Adena’s gaze, silent, for what feels like minutes. Kat’s eyes fall to the floor momentarily before she looks back to Adena, “I don’t want to waste the time I have with you sleeping.”

Adena’s eyes move across Kat’s facial features, following each line and curve. She gently runs her hand across Kat’s cheek. “I know what you mean.” She strokes Kat’s cheek with her thumb, letting her eyes drop to Kat’s lips for a second. 

Kat leans in, and this kiss is different than their first. This kiss is soft and slow. This kiss says ‘I missed you’; it pleads ‘stay with me’. 

Kat pulls Adena closer by the small of her back, holding her close. Her hand falls lower, finding it’s way beneath the fabric of her shirt, moving up her back. 

Adena breaks their kiss and leans her forehead against Kat’s, her eyes cast down. 

Kat leans in, her nose brushing against Adena’s, her eyes searching for Adena’s. When Adena looks up at her, Kat sees the questions in her eyes and Kat answers her with another kiss. 

Kat’s hand travels down Adena’s back to pull the shirt over her head before Adena does the same for Kat. 

Adena explores Kat’s mouth with her tongue, then moves her lips to Kat’s jaw. Her soft kisses travel down Kat’s neck.

Kat unbuttons and removes her pants, moving away from Adena’s lips, only when necessary. She sees that Adena’s eyes are taking in her body. 

Kat’s hands reach out for the top of Adena’s jeans. She unbuttons Adena’s jeans as their lips come back together, she pulls down the zipper, as her tongue enters Adena’s mouth. 

She feels Adena’s hand in her underwear, feels her finding her place between Kat’s legs. She moves slowly, like their kisses. With each stroke, Kat feels her breaths getting shorter. 

She moves her hand from atop Adena’s jeans and into her underwear. Kat feels the effects of the night on Adena. 

They move slowly against each other, holding each other as closely as they can, quietly unraveling into each other. 

*** 

Kat wakes with her face buried in Adena’s hair, her lips still pressed up against Adena’s back, in the kiss she placed as they fell asleep. Kat buries herself further, not wanting to get dressed, not wanting to face the world that is cruelly taking Adena away again. Kat’s mind continues going over the unfairness of it all when she makes a decision. 

***

“Kat, you can’t go,” Adena responds.

“I have my passport, I bought the ticket . . . why can’t I?”

Adena runs her hand over Kat’s trying to soothe her bubbling frustrations. “You have a life here, Kat. A job. Your friends.” Adena sighs ,”it won’t be forever. I’ll figure out how to get back.”

“I don’t feel like being logical right now,” Kat blurts out. She pauses, adding, “If I had just been brave enough to go to Paris in the first place, we wouldn’t be here right now.” 

“Hey,” Adena uses her hand to lift Kat’s hanging head , “this is NOT your fault.”

As if on cue, Kat’s phone lights up with notifications.

Jane: is everything ok?  
Jane: are you coming in to the office?  
Jane: should I say you’re sick???

The announcements for boarding continue overhead, pulling them back to the moment. 

“We’ll figure something out,” Adena reassures Kat. 

Kat throws her arms around Adena, burying her face in her neck, the tears falling down her face against her will. 

“This isn’t fair,” she complains.

“I know,” Adena soothes.

“I just got you back,” Kat pulls away to look at Adena’s face.

“This isn’t the end, I promise,” Adena wipes Kat’s tears away; her own tears threatening to fall any second. She pulls Kat’s face closer to hers a kiss to say, what she won’t let her mouth utter. 

“Let me know as soon as you land,” Kat says before she kisses her again.

“I will,” Adena assures between another kiss. “I have to go,” Adena exhales and turns around. 

Kat wraps her arms around herself, the tears falling down her face again. She bites her lip, hoping this will somehow make the tears stop, will lessen the pain of watching the woman she surely loves walk away from her. 

Each step forward is like a weight on Adena’s chest, once she steps on that plane, that’s it. An undetermined amount of time until she holds Kat again. Her tears start falling at these thoughts she cannot bear. She turns around and runs back to Kat, for one last kiss. One last touch. To tide her over until the next. 

And then she hears “Miss, you need to board” and feels a hand guiding her away from Kat and towards the plane. 

Adena finds her seat and allows herself to silently cry. She doesn’t feel like being logical right now, doesn’t want to listen to the assurances that she tried to offer Kat; not when she’s feeling all this pain. She’s wiping her eyes when she feels someone take the seat next to her. She avoids looking over, not wanting to explain the source of her tears. 

And then she hears, softly, “Hey.”

Adena whispers in disbelief, “Kat?” 

“I couldn’t do it. I know it won’t be forever, but I’ve been missing you since you told me you were going to Paris. I was scared and ended things, I was scared and I didn’t fight hard enough for you; I won’t be scared now. And I won’t say it; I won’t say goodbye.”

Adena lets out a shaky breath. “Okay,”

Kat places her arm around Adena, and pulls her closer, placing a kiss on the top of her head. In a lighter tone, Kat asks “So this is a long flight, right? I wonder what we can do to occupy the time . . . “

Adena smiles against Kat’s skin, holding her close.

**Author's Note:**

> gimme a comment if you like it, please and thank you :)


End file.
